


A hard day's night

by norvegianwood



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:10:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norvegianwood/pseuds/norvegianwood
Summary: Takes place during S02E06. "Where are you stayin' tonight?" :)





	A hard day's night

“Are you sure about this? I can really sleep on the floor.”

“Neither of us would close an eye.”

“Don’t be silly. I can sleep everywhere and you’d be much more comfortable.”

“Me being silly? Tess, you tried to sleep on the floor for half an hour, and I bet your fussing even kept the neighbours awake.”

“This was mean.”

“Sorry, but…”

“Ok. Which side do you want?”

“I don’t care.”

“Whatever. Can you wiggle a bit toward the wall?”

“Aye. You there?”

“Yeah.”

“Goodnight Tess.”

“Night. Ouch!”

“Now what?”

“Hairpin. I need to take it off, just a sec.”

“Take your time…”

“Hey, I’m sort of cramped here. What sort of bed is this anyway? I swear Daisy’s crib was bigger. Ok I got it, goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

…

“Alec, are you all right? Alec? I know you’re awake.”

“I am fine. Sleep.”

“You sound weird. Is it your wound? You’re a bit warm… I hope you aren't running a temperature. Here, let me…”

“Don’t touch me. And please, switch that bloody light off.”

“Hey, no reason to be rude. I really don’t know how Ellie Miller can put up with you. I was just trying to check… Oh.”

“Turn the light off, I told you.”

“Ok. Well, I better move back to the floor.”

“There is no reason to.”

“I think there is a very evident reason.”

“All it would take is you to keep quiet and still a moment. Is that too much to ask?”

“I’m sorry. Listen, I know this can be awkward, but it’s a very normal reaction and … well, nothing I haven’t seen before.”

“Tess…”

“I’m not moving.”

“Cool. Goodnight.”

“Maybe you want to take a moment for yourself in the bathroom…”

“Ok, this is enough.”

“Where are you going now? It’s cold outside. Alec!”

…

“Go back inside Tess, please.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I’m… I’m a joke of a man.”

“Stop pitying yourself, will you? That was just … A small incident. And a quite flattering one, to be honest. I mean, it doesn’t happen everyday that I cause such a reaction in men nowadays.”

“Thank you for the tea, but you’re still a hassle.”

“It is quite beautiful here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah. I like it especially at dawn. It’s so quiet that my thoughts slow down as well.”

“It’s good to be alive. Despite everything.”

“What is everything?”

“That’s not the moment to worry about that. Are you hungry? You should be. What kind of food do you have here?”

“Tess…”

“Come on, we both skipped dinner yesterday. I’ll make breakfast.”

“I only have some bread.”

“That’s good, since, as you know, my cooking skills are limited. Any hope to find some jam?”

“Third drawer under the stove.”

“Peachy. Hey Alec?”

“What now.”

“If you’re taking care of your … incident, don’t use your left arm.”

“TESS!”

“Just kidding. I’m coming with breakfast, so make yourself presentable.”

“So you’re coming…”

“Shut up, or I’ll ask for a divorce.”


End file.
